


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by Annie6211



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse finds out about Finchel's engagement and makes a dramatic stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Congrats To Lima's Newest Engagement**

**Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry**

Jesse stared at his Lima Times from his penthouse in New York.

This put a wrench in his plans. His plans? Oh yes.

You see, Jesse hurt Rachel his senior year then Rachel hurt Jesse her junior year. They were even now. And it was fine that she was dating that behemoth, because it was only temporary, a high school crush. And perhaps she did love him, but not like she loved Jesse.

She was supposed to realize that at the end of senior year, or perhaps even earlier if the idea of the future was brought up between them. Then she would realize that Finn Hudson was a Lima Loser. He would grow up to run a tire shop or be a high school sports coach. Very noble and commendable jobs, but not Broadway. Not Rachel Berry worthy.

And then she would be finished with him, move to New York, reconnect with Jesse (at what her myspace page cited as her favorite New York music shop as if rerunning their first meeting, another fresh beginning), and live happily ever after. Both would star in multiple Broadway shows, perhaps briefly move to LA to do some movie or sitcom work, return to NYC, get married with their Tonys the mainframe of their wedding cake, have two boys (Nathaniel and Jonathan) and two girls (Bernadette and Harmony), and live the rest of their lives moulding their future generation of stars.

But Goliath the Glee Giant did something unexpected, unpredicted, and unintelligent.

He proposed.

And Rachel said yes.

Drastic times called for drastic measures and if it was one thing Jesse St. James knew about Rachel Berry it was that she loved all things dramatic.

* * *

Rachel sat across her boyfriend, no her fiancé, at Breadstix. She grinned as he spoke excitably about all the options available for his possible military career.

He would go off to war and she would play the grieving but strong wife in waiting. She would conquer New York, so that when he returned it could be their playground.

"...and you'll be nice and comfortable here in Lima! My Mom already said you can stay with her and Burt...although she seemed kind of mad about it...but that makes no sense becau-"

"Of course she was mad!" Rachel exploded, "Finn! I'm not going to stay in Lima! I'm going to New York!"

"But then what about my wife to come home to?" Finn asked in confusion.

"You'll come home to New York with me!" Rachel stated, eyebrows furrowed. Finn had to understand his by now, right? New York, NYADA, Broadway...They were her dream...no, her life.

"But Rach-"

"Ohimigawd! You're that girl!" Their waitress interrupted, staring at Rachel in wonder. Rachel straightened, grinning. Did she already have a fan? "Wowza! If my ex-boyfriend did that for me then I would take him back like that." the girl snapped her fingers.

"Wait, what?" Rachel questioned in confusion.

"Yea, what?" Finn echoed.

"Ohmigawd, you don't know? I thought everyone watched the news! It's been made national by now! The man who won't be moved. No one knows his name, but he has a picture of you and he sits outside a New York music shop. He says it isn't where you met, but it's where you'll re-meet. He never leaves the spot. He's waiting for you to react to him in some way." the waitress explained

"Wait, what? Who is this guy?" Finn asked crossly.

The dramatics. The stubborness. The fact she only had so many ex-boyfriends. New York.

Rachel already knew the answer.

Jesse.

* * *

So. Three things Jesse has noticed while outside on the curb night and day.

1\. New York is freezing at night.

2\. Pavement in New York is disgusting.

3\. Rachel doesn't keep very well informed about current events.

If she had seen it, he would have gotten the phone call. Even if it had been a rejection, he would have gotten a call. Rachel is not cruel. So the only explanation was a lack of awareness.

So he would wait.

* * *

"I know Daddies. Besides, the only thing I'll be missing is the classroom experience. The online classes will give me all the information, plus a diploma. In New York, I'll be able to go for auditions, prepare for college, and just be better off." she assured her Fathers for the hundredth time. They stared dubiously at her.

"Sweetie. We love Jesse, almost as much as you…do?" Hiram shook his head. It didn't matter. "Anyway…I just want to make sure that you're not doing this just for him, Rachel." Rachel sighed.

"I admit that it was the catalyst in my decision, but I have thought this over carefully. Now that my and Finn's relationship is finished, I have very little left in Lima for me. I have very few friends and you guys. In New York, I would be surrounded by talented people who respect and love me. I would have a jump start on others heading to New York for their freshman year and become accustom to living in a bustling city versus are small town in time to be prepared for college. I-" Rachel was all prepared to continue, but Leroy's chuckling cut her off.

"Hiram. We have to let her go. Our career-oriented little girl is back." He leaned over the table, kissing both her cheeks and pulling her into a hug. "Have fun sweetie. We'll visit all the time."

Rachel grinned.

Her life was just beginning.

* * *

Jesse liked the owner of the music store, he decided. He gave him coffee and a few biscotti every morning when he came in to run the place.

He sipped the coffee, staring at the floor, tracing patterns in the stone. He heard the telltale clack of boots, but didn't look up. It was early, but New York was always bustling with activity.

The white boots stopped in front of him, facing him. He still ignored them. People were always giving money to the homeless beggar in front of the music store.

"We both always did have the flair for dramatics."

His head snapped up. Red coat, red hat, white dress. She was here. He scrambled to his feet. He couldn't help the rising hope in his chest. She wouldn't come all the way to New York to turn him down would she?

The answer came a moment later.

Pulling him down, she kissed him soundly.

* * *

**Congrats to New York City's Newest Engagement**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved and The Woman Who Moved Him.**


End file.
